


Bewitched

by hetas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetas/pseuds/hetas
Summary: "Well," Emil started, staring at the melted mass of plastic, metal and wires that was his phone, drip between his fingers and splat onto his bedroom floor. "It really can't get weirder than this."And then the whole molten mess froze, and Emil wants to scream.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Seychelles/Taiwan (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Emil Bondevik-Steilsson, he's about to turn 18 and boom now he has powers. Wish him luck.
> 
> This is my modern magic hetalia au focused on Iceland so there will be nordic stuff and teenage nation stuff. Magical shenanigans will ensue.
> 
> Warnings for strong language and a bit of spicy dennor at the end.

Emil had a bit of a dilemma.

His day had been fine up until now. Average, the norm. The regular day to day of your average senior. He’d waited until the last possible minute to get up in the morning, miserably dragged himself through the school day, and definitely did _not_ make heart eyes at Leon all 5th period despite what Michelle and Romeo say. 

When he got back to the apartment, Lukas wasn’t home. But that was the new normal, ever since he started his new job or whatever he was doing. Tino and Berwald wouldn’t tell him, even after he offered to babysit Peter and Erland for a month. They called his bluff though, no one would ever submit themselves to willingly watching those little hellians. Whatever, he didn’t actually care. Lukas was a grown up; he could do what he wanted.

At least, that _was_ how he felt, until Lukas decided to call him a couple of minutes ago and announce, blunt as ever, that tomorrow, he’d be bringing home his _boyfriend_ for dinner. Who, by the way, was a thousand year old fucking vampire!

That part was the least of his worries. He was used to non-humans, even though they weren’t exactly accepted by the public yet.

  
  
Now, once again, Emil knew Lukas was a grown up and could do what he wanted, but he rarely opened his heart to anyone. His last boyfriend, Arthur, who he’d dated throughout Emil’s middle school years, was a prick. He was cheating on him for over half of their relationship, and they dated for 4 years. He’d spent holidays with them, Emil had actually opened up to him. And it was all a big fat lie. For that, Tino helped Emil key his car. And pop 3 of his tires.

( ‘ _Insurance won’t cover it this way!_ ’ he’d cheered, patting 14-year-old Emil on the head like he wasn’t being a terrible influence.)

He never wanted to see Lukas that broken ever again. Emil might act like he can’t stand his brother, but he was protective. It’d just been him and Lukas (and Berwald and Tino) for as long as he could remember. So the thought of that possibly happening again and the sting of betrayal that Lukas had started a relationship without consulting him first, made rage boil up in Emil’s chest. Rage like he’d never felt.

But just as Emil was about to start yelling, something hot and goopy smushed over his hand. He pulled the phone away from his ear, yelping in surprise as he realised that hot, goopy mess in his hand was his phone. He stared at it in disbelief. Michelle was never going to believe this.

Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt. It was lukewarm, like turning the hot and cold faucet on at the same time. It must be hot though, his phone was melting and sizzling the wooden floor of his bedroom. It smelled kinda gross, not even Mei’s sweet perfume would cover it up.

He couldn’t tell if he was more freaked out by the fact that his fucking phone was basically liquid now, or that his skin wasn’t harmed at all.

"Well," Emil huffed, staring at the melted mass of plastic and wires that was his phone drip between his fingers and onto his bedroom floor. "It really can't get weirder than this." And then the whole, molten mess froze, and Emil wants to scream.

  
  
“If this is my karma for skipping my math midterm I still don’t regret it,” he grumbled, smacking his hand off of the wall-- neighbors be damned-- in an attempt to get the frozen wad of metal off of his hand.

☼☽

“So…” Emil drums his fingers on the table, narrowing his eyes at the two men sitting in front of him.

“Don’t slouch,” Lukas chides, and Emil rolls his eyes, but straightens up anyway. 

“So…” Emil repeats, for emphasis. He narrows his eyes at Matthias, this weird looking vampire who’d shown up at his doorstep with a (frankly, ostentatious) bouquet of flowers that had made Lukas -- stoic, invincible Lukas -- melt into a puddle of metaphorical goo.

Matthias glares back, his left eye twitching. If Emil wasn’t so pissed, maybe he’d think twice about antagonizing someone who looks like an assassin and could probably slam dunk Emil’s entire self off the balcony, but this guy is clearly holding Lukas ’s hand under the table and now Emil is really pissed.

“You’re dating my brother,” Emil says evenly.

“I am courting Lukas , yes.”

Emil shoots Lukas a look that is equal parts disbelieving and disgusted. “You’re co--” He huffs a laugh and looks up at the ceiling, trying to collect himself. He glares at his brother. “You're dating a guy who talks like Shakespeare?”

“Emil,” Lukas hisses in warning.

“I’m just saying!” Emil finds it hard to believe that Lukas is defending this giant goof. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, and proceeds with his examination. “So… you two met volunteering for a blood donor program?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says weakly. Emil narrow his eyes. Matthias-- what a stupid name-- has his face carefully neutral, but Lukas is chewing on his thumbnail with renewed fervor, and it’s almost stupid how little faith Lukas has in him not to pick up on his nervous habits.

“That’s a big fuc--” Lukas glares at him. “That’s a big freakin lie because first, you--” he points at Lukas , “--don’t have the time of day to volunteer, and you-- ” he moves his attention to the vampire, “You basically own the planet of earth so you’re lying.”

Lukas ’s face drains of all color, and Emil leans back. “However, I, being the kind and understanding little brother that I am, will let it slide. I don’t even wanna know.”

He then leans forward, bracing his hands on the table. “So the real question is--” He glares at Matthias. “When are you gonna turn my brother?”

“ What? ” Lukas splutters, louder than he’d been all night.

Emil frowns. “I mean, if you two are gonna get married then--”

“Who said anything about getting married?” Lukas screeches. Matthias frowns.

“I mean, perhaps one day, darling, we could…” Matthias starts, and Lukas blushes beet red.

“Oh my god, Matthias we’ve only been dating for like three months, it’s too early to be--”

“Three months and thirteen days, to be precise--”

“Okay but still, we can’t just--”

“Excuse me!” Emil shrills, cutting them off. “Unbelievable,” he says, crossing his arms. “You two haven’t talked about this?” Both Lukas and Matthias blink at him. Emil sighs, shaking his head as he leans back. “If you ask me, I don’t think you two are emotionally ready to be in a relationship.” He clicks his tongue. “It’s really too bad.”

Just then, the kitchen timer goes off with a loud shrill, and everyone jumps. “Food’s done! Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.” Lukas says, glaring at his boyf-- ew no, glaring at Matthias, and then at Emil who crossed his arms.

“Yeah, yeah.” Emil rolls his eyes, waiting for Lukas to disappear into the kitchen. Matthias raises an eyebrow in challenge, so Emil does the same. The stupid vampire has the audacity to raise his eyebrow higher, so Emil has no choice but to do the same. Matthias raises his eyebrow higher, and Emil knows it’s not physically possible for him to win this (his specialty is eye rolling), so he sighs, exasperated, and breaks their contest, turning his head to the vase of flowers now sitting on the coffee table.

Emil smiles before looking at Matthias. “Did you know, that Lukas ’s favorite flowers--”

“Are purple heathers? Yes.”

Emil scoffs. “Then why aren’t there any in that bouquet?”

Matthias purses his lips. “My florist informed me they were out of season, so I got him his second favorite flower--”

“Primroses, yada yada, I see ‘em.” Emil shrugs. “Though, if you really loved my brother, you could have found a way to get purple heathers, since you’re all mighty and powerful and all that crap.”

Matthias leans forward, eyes menacing. “Listen here, twerp. I love your brother more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life. And I will gladly spend the rest of my existence trying to make him happy and make sure he wants for nothing. He’s had an incredibly difficult time in the last few years, and you’re not making it any easier.”

Emil gapes at Matthias, insulted, and leans over the table. “Are you threatening me?”

Matthias narrows his eyes. “That was not a threat, but let me be clear. I can think of at least ten ways to end your puny little life before you can roll your eyes one more time.”

“You wouldn’t dare--”

“Wouldn’t I?”

Emil laughs and straightens up. “See, you can try to kill me. But then… Lukas would be so sad. He might even, no, he’d definitely cry. Is that what you want, Matthias? ”

Matthias’s eye twitches, and he exhales sharply, before straightening up as well. “No.”

Emil smirks. “That’s what I thought.”

Matthias assesses him for a few moments, and Emil feels like the vampire is peeling back all his secrets, and he squirms in his seat.

“Did you tell your brother that your powers have manifested?” Matthias asks suddenly, and Emil’s smile drops, all the blood draining from his face.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Emil hisses, eyeing the kitchen corridor nervously.

Matthias tilts his head, looking pleased. “So you haven’t. Interesting.”

“I-I’m gonna tell him when I feel ready,” Emil stammers, his heart slamming against his ribcage. He eyes Matthias warily. “How did you know?”

Now it’s Matthias’s turn to smirk. “I wasn’t born yesterday. I recognize a witch when I see one,"

Emil jeers. “Clearly.” He feels a twist of satisfaction when that wipes Matthias’s smirk right off his stupid, unnaturally-handsome face.

“Lukas won’t like you keeping secrets from him.”

“That’s none of your business. Besides,” he muttered. "I only found out yesterday,"

“Lukas ’s happiness is my business.” Matthias says it so seriously that Emil feels a little shaken. This idiot is really in love with my brother. “I can help you.”

“I don’t need your--” Emil snaps back, too quick to even process Matthias’s words. He backtracks. “What do you mean, you can help me?”

“You want answers? I can get you answers.”

Emil chews on his bottom lip, contemplating. Finally, his curiosity outweighs his pride. “Fine,” he spits. “But what’s in it for you?”

“Keep yourself out of trouble. And eat healthy; Lukas ’s very worried about whether you’re getting all your vitamins.”

Emil’s face twists. “You’re gonna help me just so I’ll eat my fucking vegetables? ”

Matthias laughs. “I have better things to do than blackmail little emo children.”

Emil ruffles and briefly wonders whether Matthias will still help him if he punches the vampire in the face. Matthias reaches into his breast pocket (because he’s wearing a suit, like a tool ) and slides a small, innocuous-looking business card over the table. Emil grabs it and reads the phone number printed on it, before stuffing it into his pockets.

“I hope you’ll tell Lukas soon. He deserves to know.”

“Sure thing, mom,” Emil drawls. Right then, Lukas walks in holding a steaming dish with oven mitts, effectively ending their talk.

☼☽

“Well, that wasn’t a complete disaster,” Lukas says, closing the door behind him as he and Matthias step out into the hall.

“We’re all in one piece, so I concur.” Matthias sags into Lukas ’s arms when he opens them up. “Your brother hates me,” he whines into Lukas ’s shoulder. Lukas laughs, rubbing his back soothingly.

“It’s going to take him a while to get used to it, I think.” Matthias groans. “I think he’s just… not used to having to share my attention now., even though he complains that I’m too overprotective,” Lukas laughs lightly. “He comes off hotheaded at first, but he’s really sweet and sensitive.”

“Yes, it seems like he could potentially be very sweet. Potentially.” Lukas rolls his eyes as Matthias pulls away and straightens up. “Was I alright?”

“You were great. And you didn’t even threaten to kill him once all night. I’m very proud of you.”

Matthias laughs, grinning. “Yes. I held myself back.”

Lukas pats his cheek and goes up on his tiptoes to peck Matthias on the lips. “Get home safe.” Matthias whines, and Lukas laughs, kissing him again.

“One more.” Matthias pouts, so Lukas presses their mouths together firmly, before stepping back. “One more,” Matthias whines again, winding his arms around Lukas and pulling him close.

“You’re ridiculous,” Lukas huffs, but lets Matthias kiss him again. Matthias’s body is so warm and firm against his that it’s easy to forget where he is. When Matthias licks into his mouth, he makes a small noise of satisfaction, winding his arms around Matthias’s shoulders, holding him close. Matthias’s mouth is perfect and addictive and hot, and the vampire knows just how to kiss Lukas to get him to yield.

“Darling,” Matthias starts, voice husky, breaking the kiss so he can trail his mouth along Lukas ’s jaw.

“M-Matthias,” Lukas tries not to moan as Matthias crushes their mouths together, and lets himself be rocked back and forth as Matthias sucks on his bottom lip. “E-Emil is on the other side of the d-door--”

“ Actually, Emil is right here,” Emil deadpans, and Lukas springs away from Matthias like touching the other was painful. “Yes hello, if you two are quite done, Lukas --” He reaches forward and grabs Lukas , pulling him into the apartment. “--promised to help me study.”

Lukas huffs, pushing Emil back into their home, before smiling sheepishly at Matthias. “Good night Matthias. I love you.”

Matthias leans in to peck Lukas ’s lips. “I love you too, darling.”

“ God, this is so gross! ” Emil yells.


End file.
